Poisoned
by MacGateFan
Summary: The Alcalde finds a man who wants to help capture Zorro. When Victoria hears of the plot, will she be able to save him? This is my first Zorro fanfic and it's based on the FAM version.
1. 1

Title: Poisoned Part 1

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: All characters from the New World Zorro are property of people who aren't me.

Notes: With this fantastic series coming out on DVD this month, I've decided to do some editing on my past fics as well as looking to write more. I am working on a continuation of this one right now. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Tell me, Senor Ramirez, how will you succeed where others, including myself, have failed?"

Ramirez grinned. "Alcalde, it's just a matter of getting close enough," He replied, showing him a small vial of white powder.

"What is that?"

"A very potent poison. It just needs to be breathed in, and unless one has the antidote, they end up dead within three days."

The Alcalde laughed. "Sounds intriguing. I take it you have a plan to get Zorro here?"

"I do. Zorro's dear love and I will be in danger. Of course, the bandits will be friends of mine and I will hold them off as long as I can. When Zorro arrives, he'll fight my friends. As soon as he's close enough, no doubt wanting to thank me, well, you know the rest."

Alcalde Luis Ramon nodded. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Mendoza hadn't meant to over hear the conversation, but he had. He shook his head nervously as he headed over to the tavern. True, he had a duty to perform as an officer in the military, but poisoning Zorro?

Zorro was a constant in the people's lives. Even Mendoza knew that. He sat down with a sigh. He would just have to figure out a way to save the man he admired so much... not that he would admit it.

"The usual, Sergeant?"

He looked up to see the tavern owner, Victoria Escalante. "Si, Senorita." She smiled and turned. "Wait! There is something that I have to speak to you about. It is very important."

She eyed him warily. "This better not be some kind of plot to help you catch Zorro."

"Please sit and I will tell you what I know."

Twenty minutes later, Victoria stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure about this, Sergeant?"

He nodded. "Si! I would not lie about this. It is true I've tried to capture Zorro, but only because I am afraid for my life. You know how the Alcalde is."

"I do. Thank you for telling me all this. And do not worry; your secret is safe with me."

Mendoza sighed in relief. "I am so glad I got this off my chest. Now, how about some of your delicious tamales!"

"Right away!" Victoria replied. This man was the one who saved Zorro's life. She would get him whatever he asked for.

* * *

Diego was working on one of his many scientific experiments when Felipe rushed into the cave. He looked up to see a worried expression on his friend's face.

"Calm down, Felipe, I can't understand you. Two men are holding Victoria hostage? Saddle Toronado, we have to hurry!"

By the time Zorro had arrived at the tavern, it seemed that someone else was doing an excellent job of fighting. He watched for a few minutes before swooping behind one of the men and effectively knocking him unconscious. The second man was then dispatched by the stranger.

Victoria rushed up to him. "Zorro, this is a-"

Before she could finish, the stranger threw something at them. Victoria pushed Zorro out of the way. The powder stung terribly in her eyes.  
"What have you done?" Zorro asked the stranger angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to do that to her! It was meant for you!"

Zorro grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT was meant for me?"

"The poison."

"There's an antidote no doubt?" Zorro asked, glancing at Victoria. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

He shook his head. "I made none. I really didn't think I needed to since I was going after you."

"Arrest Zorro!" The two turned to see the Alcalde, Mendoza, and three guards.

"I beg your pardon, Alcalde, but this man should be the one under arrest. He just poisoned Senorita Escalante." Zorro shoved the stranger towards the Alcalde and lifted Victoria off her feet before she fell to the floor. Whistling for Toronado, he ran out of the tavern.

* * *

Felipe grabbed Alejandro by the arm and pulled him outside. The Don just stared at the young man in confusion, and then nodded in understanding. Zorro was arriving and he had Victoria with him.

"Don Alejandro!" He exclaimed.

"Zorro, what happened?"

"She's been poisoned," Zorro said. "Dr. Hernandez is just behind me."

Alejandro nodded and helped him with Victoria. He could see the worried look in the masked rider's eyes. "Felipe, the door."

When Victoria was lying comfortably in one of the guest rooms, Zorro smiled warily. "Thank you, Don Alejandro. Now, I must depart. I daresay the Alcalde will look for me where she is. Besides, I have an antidote to work on."

Zorro had disappeared just as Dr Hernandez arrived. "Alejandro."

"Felipe, find Diego. He'll want to know about this." Alejandro turned to his friend. "Dr. Hernandez. I don't know what it is you can do for her. She's been poisoned. Zorro took what was left of the substance to find an antidote. I believe he's determined to find one."

"I don't doubt it for one minute," the doctor replied.

* * *

Felipe found Diego in the secret cave of Zorro. He was busily studying the poisonous powder. "If she dies I will never forgive myself."

He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Felipe gestured to him. "You say it's not my fault? Then why do I feel as though it were?" He sighed. "I'd better go make an appearance. I'll be up in a few minutes, Felipe."

Diego rushed over to the guest room, nearly knocking over his father. "I just heard. Is she going to be all right?"

"Dr. Hernandez says there's nothing he can do for her. Our only hope is that Zorro can come up with the antidote."

"Zorro? He's the reason she's like that in first place!" Diego cried. He winced and so did Alejandro. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.  
Alejandro placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Relax, Diego, he'll come through for her. He always does."

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "How is she doing right now?"

"She's very weak and she's running a high fever. Dr. Hernandez said she has until Friday evening." He watched as the color drained from his son's face. "Diego?"

"Excuse me, Father," he replied, stepping around Alejandro and into the room.

Alejandro shook his head. "If you ever wanted to tell her how you feel, my son now would be the best time."


	2. 2

Poisoned

Part 2

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Felipe found Diego in the cave, fast asleep at his desk. He shook his head and tapped him on the shoulder. Diego sat up quickly and looked around in confusion. "Oh, Felipe. Is Victoria all right?"

The boy shrugged, and then signed.

"She's asking for me? Then I should go."

Felipe asked if he came up with anything. "No. I thought I had, but it nearly ate away at the table. I will figure this out!"

The younger man watched as Diego ascended the stairs to the fireplace. He followed him. When they entered the library, he tapped Diego on the shoulder again.

"Yes, Felipe? What's on my mind? Besides being frightened about losing the woman I love, I'm thinking about telling her that I'm Zorro."

Felipe's eyebrows rose as he signed, 'Are you sure? What if you find the antidote? You won't be able to take it back.'

"That's true, amigo. However, I believe she has a right to know who she saved. Now, if you'll excuse me, Felipe. One shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

* * *

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut. They were burning and watering terribly. _Just remember, she said to herself, this was for Zorro, the man you love._ She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Diego enter.

"Victoria," he said quietly.

"Diego," she replied, reaching out for his hand. He clasped it tightly. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Anything for my friend."

She smiled at him. "Will you find Zorro for me? I-I want him to know that it was not his fault. I did this for him. The people need him so much more than I do." Diego took a deep breath. "Please, Diego!"

He nodded slowly. "I will. Maybe he could use a hand trying to figure out the antidote. I have studied many of the sciences."

"Please hurry..." she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

Diego rushed out of the room and past Alejandro. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Victoria needs to see Zorro."

"And you're going to find him?" Alejandro asked skeptically. "How do you think you're going to do that?"

Without thinking, Diego opened the door to the passageway in the fireplace. Alejandro watched in shock as his son disappeared inside. Felipe had just joined him.

"Felipe, what is going on?" The young man had no idea what to say or even think! "I'm not going to wait around for an answer," Alejandro said, touching the same spot on the mantel that Diego did.

The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Standing five feet in front of him was Diego, and he was putting on a black mask. A horse whinnied and he glanced to the right to see Toronado.

"Dios!"

Diego's eyes widened. His father hardly ever blasphemed. "I don't have time to explain this right now, father, I have to see Victoria."

"You are going to tell her, right?"

"I am."

* * *

"Victoria!"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Zorro, Diego found you."

"He did," Zorro replied, taking her hand. "I am so sorry for this."

"Please do not blame yourself. I knew what that man was going to do so I prevented him from doing it! As long as I know you're alive and able to continue to help our people, then I am content."

Zorro removed his hat. "I want to tell you who you saved, Victoria. I believe you have a right to know."

He guided her hands to the knot holding the mask. Victoria couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous about this. She took a deep breath and untied it.

Her eyes never left his as the mask was removed. She smiled happily as tears coursed down her face. Her best friend was there, smiling back at her. "I knew it was you deep inside me. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it."

"Victoria, please hold on. I'm going to try my hardest to find an antidote for this poison. Can you hold on for us?"

"I can and I will, Diego. I love you."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too, querida."

Suddenly, Felipe rushed into the room. Diego and Victoria read his frantic signing. "The Alcalde," Victoria replied. "You'd better go, Diego."

Diego smiled again and quickly tied his mask back on. "I'll be back soon," he said with a wink.


	3. 3

Poisoned

Part 3

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Diego had just slipped into the secret passageway when the Alcalde entered the de La Vega hacienda. Alejandro met him in the hall. "Alcalde," he said with a nod. "I trust the man responsible for Victoria's illness is in jail awaiting the gallows?"

"Unfortunately, no, Don Alejandro. He was killed trying to escape. His accomplice is still at large, though."

Alejandro glared at him. "Accomplice? Surely you don't mean Zorro!"

"That is exactly who I mean," the Alcalde replied.

"Zorro would rather die for Victoria then attempt to kill her and you know it! He's most likely working on an antidote as we speak!"

He raised his hand to calm the Don. "Relax, I've just come to see how the senorita was faring. If Zorro can come up with an antidote, I will gladly reduce his sentence."

Felipe joined them a few minutes later. He signed something to Alejandro, who nodded. "Of course, thank you Felipe." He turned to the Alcalde. "It seems as if Victoria has fallen asleep."

"Ah, very well then. Please let her know that I'm praying for her. I'll show myself out. Buenos Tardes, Alejandro."

"Alcalde." When the man was outside, Alejandro went over to the fireplace to check on Diego. "Felipe, keep an eye on Victoria and let us know if anything goes wrong."

The Don found his son intently working on the task at hand. He took a moment to really look at the home of Zorro. He knew Diego was special, but he never would have guessed he was the masked rider.

"Father," Diego said, looking up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes. How's it coming along?"

"I may have something here, I just don't know if it's going to work. What did the Alcalde want?"

Alejandro sighed. "The usual. He wanted to know how Victoria was and that he was going to arrest Zorro for attempted murder."

The beaker Diego was holding broke in his hands. He stared at the blood in fascination. "Are you all right?" Alejandro asked, grabbing a cloth from the desk.

Diego barely noticed as the pieces of glass were removed from his hand. "Victoria risked her life to save you, son. Don't dishonor her by feeling angry at yourself."

"Are you certain she just didn't risk it to save Zorro?"

"Diego, you surprise me. Didn't I teach you any common sense? Victoria hasn't loved Zorro as long as she's loved you. I saw it years ago after your mother died. You were so beside yourself, but when Victoria came over to convey her condolences, I saw how much she loved and cared for you. I saw it when you returned from Spain and you pulled that Corporal away from her, and I saw it Sunday after mass. Yes, she loves Zorro, but she also loves you. She loves different parts of the same man."

He nodded slowly. "You're right, Father." There was silence as he continued his work on the antidote. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, but..."

"You had enough to think about without worrying something would happen to Victoria or I had we known. Although I am curious as to how you found out about things when you would be home before Zorro would appear. I take it you had help from a certain young man?"

The two turned to see Felipe standing behind them. He signed to them that Victoria was sleeping. Diego smiled. "I did have his help, although there is something about Felipe you don't know, Father."

"What's that?" he asked. Felipe walked over to him and pointed to his ears. "You can hear? That's fantastic, Felipe! No wonder you kept it a secret! That would come in handy."

"It did on many occasions."

Felipe nodded and signed again. *Any luck with the antidote?*

Diego held it up. "I don't know if this will save her, but it won't make her any worse off than she is," he replied with a sigh.


	4. 4

Poisoned

Part 4

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

The three arrived in the room to find Dr. Hernandez finishing the exam of his patient. "Any change?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm afraid not, my friend. Unless Zorro has come up with an antidote, she will not survive the night."

Diego took a deep breath. "Then we're in luck because Zorro just dropped this off. He said he wasn't sure it would work, but it won't do any harm either."

"Let us pray that it will work."

He nodded to Diego, who walked over to Victoria and sat next to her on the bed. He shook her gently. "Victoria, please wake up, you have to drink this."

Victoria could hear someone calling her name. It sounded so far away. "Diego?" she whispered.

"Yes, it's me. I have what could be the antidote."

"Could be?" she asked. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

"If it doesn't work, you'll be no worse off than you are now. Try it." Victoria acquiesced. Diego gently guided her back to the pillow. "Rest, querida."  
"Diego, will you send for Padre Benitez... just in case?"

He kissed her forehead. "Just in case."

As Victoria drifted off to sleep, Diego turned to face the people behind him. He looked up at Felipe, who nodded and rushed out the door.  
Dr. Hernandez placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. He smiled sadly, "Now the only thing we can do is wait."

* * *

Sergeant Mendoza was heading to the tavern when Felipe hurried into the pueblo. His heart jumped into his throat as the young servant rushed into the church.

"Sergeant, what are you doing?"

He pointed to Felipe and the Padre, who was now getting onto his horse. "That can only mean one thing, Alcalde. Senorita Escalante will not make it through the night."

The Alcalde nodded slowly. That would mean he could pin her death on Zorro. He would have to think of the perfect motive, but that would come to him. "Come, Sergeant, we should pay our respects to the Senorita."

"Si, mi Alcalde," Mendoza replied.

Felipe glanced behind him and saw that Mendoza and the Alcalde were following them. With a shrug, he kicked his pony and was heading towards the de la Vega hacienda.

When they arrived, Felipe led Padre Benitez inside. "Padre," Diego said with a nod. Alejandro had gone to see what the Alcalde wanted.  
"Don Diego. How is she doing?"

"Not well. Zorro found what he believes is the antidote, but we won't know for certain until the morning. She's been asking for you, though."

"If you'll excuse me," Padre Benitez replied with a nod.

Diego decided he could do nothing but wait so he joined his father, who was speaking with the Alcade and Sergeant Mendoza. The Alcalde was mentioning something about Zorro, but Diego wasn't listening.

No, his thoughts were on the woman he loved. Would the antidote work? Would he ever see her beautiful smile again, hear her sweet laughter? He didn't know... and that scared him the most.

"Don Diego," Mendoza said. "How are you holding up? I know that you and Senorita Escalante are good friends. The two of you grew up together, si?"

Diego nodded. "We did, Sergeant. I don't know how this pueblo would get along if she were to die."

"Or Zorro," Mendoza replied.

"Or Zorro."


	5. 5

Poisoned

Part 5

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Padre Benitez joined everyone in the parlor. "She'd like to see you, Don Diego."

The man nodded. "Don Diego, may I...?" Mendoza asked.

Diego smiled. "Of course, Sergeant."

"I should see her as well," the Alcalde said, following after them.

Alejandro put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not such a good idea. She's very ill, Alcalde. No offense, but she probably wouldn't care to see you."

His jaw dropped and he left in a huff. The Padre chuckled. "You're right about that, Don Alejandro."

Diego stood back as Mendoza walked over to Victoria. She smiled at him. She was very tired, but she didn't mind a visit from her friend. "Senorita," he said, taking her hand.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Mendoza."

"It's the least I could do for such a beautiful and kind lady. You will always be remembered."

"Mendoza, will you do a favor for me?"

He nodded. "Si, anything."

"Will you tell Zorro," she said, glancing at Diego, "if the worst should happen, it wasn't his fault and it was my choice to save him. Promise me you'll tell him, Mendoza!"

"I promise, Senorita Victoria." Mendoza bent over to kiss her forehead. With one last smile, he left the room.

Diego slowly moved over to her, pulling up a chair. "Will you lie next to me, Diego?" He hesitated, but saw the pleading look in her eyes and decided it couldn't hurt. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Victoria," he replied. As he lay there, Diego realized what his father meant when he mentioned the love he saw in Victoria after mass...

_The Alcalde stormed up to Diego. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled, holding up the latest edition of The Guardian. "Zorro does more to help the people of this pueblo than I do? This is an outrage! I order you to retract this article at once!"_

_Diego crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Alcalde, but you can't hide the truth and you can't order me to do anything. As you may recall, I'm not one of your Lancers."_

_"You are under arrest, Senor!"_

_"What for?" Alejandro asked angrily._

_Padre Benitez walked over to them. "Alcalde, there is no need to arrest Don Diego. The Lord knows what the truth is whether it's in the paper or not."_

_The Alcalde thought for a moment, then realized the Padre was right (not that he'd care to admit it), and stormed away._

_"Nicely handled, son," Alejandro said._

_Victoria smiled. "Si, it was, Don Diego."_

_Her face froze in his mind and Diego could see all the love she had for him. Not Zorro, but Diego..._

Victoria held tightly onto Diego. She didn't want to leave him. Especially not after he had revealed his secret to her. She realized that she had known it was him deep within her mind, but she had refused to believe it. She then began to wonder what would happen to him if she didn't make it. She didn't want him to be in pain, she didn't want him to stop being Zorro, and most of all she wanted him to be able to love again.

Victoria suddenly opened her eyes to find herself standing outside of the De la Vega hacienda. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining. "Victoria." She looked around, but saw no one. "Hija..."

Her eyes watered. "Mama?"

"Si, it is me."

She rushed to her. "I've missed you so much!"

"You cannot hug me, hija," she replied, stepping back.

Victoria was confused. "But why?"

"Because you are not dead. In fact, you're not going to die anytime soon."

"I'm not?"

"No," she replied. "Diego has saved you, just as you have saved him. He needs you more than ever, my hija. Go to him."

She was torn between going to the man she loved and staying with her mother. "How can I leave you, Mama? I miss you!"

"I miss you too, but you have to go. He' says it's not your time. We will see each other again one day. I will always live in your heart."

Victoria nodded. "You are right. Will you tell Papa how much I love him?"

"I will. Adios, my Victoria."

"Adios..."


	6. 6

Poisoned

Part 6

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Alejandro sat down in the parlor with a sigh. It had been a long couple of days. He had checked on Victoria and found she was sleeping soundly in the comfort of his son's arms. It looked as if antidote worked after all!

Felipe entered a few minutes later with a letter. "Gracias," Alejandro said. He opened it and within the first paragraph, hope was kindled for the small pueblo.

_Alejandro, I bring you news from Madrid. After the many things you, as well as Diego, have written to me regarding your Alcalde, a new one has been appointed by the King himself! It is I who will be taking over._

_The moment His majesty read my report of the tyranny going on in Los Angeles, he immediately ordered the arrest of Luis Ramon and that I succeed him. We will arrive in two days time. After the arrest of Ramon, we will be granting a full and absolute pardon to El Zorro. I trust you will want to be present for this. I would appreciate it if you could keep this under wraps._

_Until then, amigo!_  
_Pablo Cortez_

Alejandro smiled happily. Everything was going to work out.

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes to find Diego still lying next to her. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. Diego opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Victoria!"

She attempted to sit up. She was still a little weak so he helped her. "No doubt you're hungry."

"Si, a little."

"I'll have Maria prepare something for you."

He was about to open the door when there was a knock. "Father."

Alejandro looked over Victoria. "Gracias, Dios!" he exclaimed. "There has been so much good news today. Diego, I just received a letter from Don Pablo Cortez!"

He went on to explain the details of the letter. "This last piece of information will be of most interest to the both of you."

"What is it, Don Alejandro?" Victoria asked. A new Alcalde was certainly the best news she could have hoped for. What else could there be?  
"Don Pablo brings a decree from the King. A full and absolute pardon for Zorro."

Diego's eyes widened. The day he had been waiting for was at hand. Once Pablo Cortez took over as Alcalde, he could retire and live a wonderful life with Victoria.

"This is so wonderful!" Victoria exclaimed. "Everything I've been dreaming of is about to come true!"

Alejandro smiled at the couple. "Well, Diego, all you have to do now is decide whether or not to tell the pueblo who you are or keep the identity of the masked legend a secret."

* * *

Two days later, Diego, Victoria, and Alejandro went into town. Felipe had already arrived and hidden Zorro's things in the usual spot. Everyone was happy to see the tavern owner, especially Sergeant Mendoza.

"Senorita!" he said. "It is good to see you!"

"And you too, Sergeant," she replied with a smile.

The conversation would have to wait as horses came thundering into the pueblo. Alejandro immediately recognized his friend, Pablo Cortez. He turned to say something to Diego, but he was gone.

Victoria looked around and shrugged. "That's Zorro for you," she whispered in his ear.


	7. 7

Poisoned

Part 7

Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Cortez dismounted from his horse, two of his officers following. They strode purposefully towards the Alcalde. "Luis Ramon, I hereby arrest you in the name of King Ferdinand of Spain."

The Alcalde wasn't too thrilled. "Under what charges!" he exclaimed.

Pablo Cortez sighed. This guy was either playing dumb or he really didn't know he'd been doing anything wrong. Cortez believed the former. "Tyranny, attempted murder, robbery, soliciting, et cetera..."

Zorro arrived a few minutes later. The Alcalde looked up at him. "Don Cortez, are you certain that's not the man you want?"

Cortez shook his head. "The King said Luis Ramon."

"Buenos Dias!" Zorro exclaimed, riding over to the men.

"Zorro, it's good to finally meet you," Cortez said as the masked rider jumped to the ground.

Zorro nodded. "Forgive me for being a little surprised, but these good people have been cheated out of so much that they are not certain what to believe. Why has the King waited so long to stop this man?"

"Every moment I could, I would send Don Alejandro's letters to the King, but I recently found out that they had been intercepted. So, I rode to Madrid myself to speak with him. Our fathers were good friends and after I explained what had been going on over here, he immediately sent me out here. I was appointed as the new Alcalde of Los Angeles while Ramon is to be arrested and sent back to Spain."

"Oh," Cortez added with a smile, handing Zorro a piece of parchment, "I'm to give you this. It is a full and absolute pardon!"

The people of Los Angeles cheered. Zorro smiled at the man. "I thank you, Don Cortez," he replied, accepting the paper.

"Lancers, you are asked to either join my ranks or retire your muskets. No one will be held accountable for the Alcalde's actions."

Sergeant Mendoza stepped up to Cortez. "I would be honored to join you, Sir."

Only Zorro saw the flash of anger in Ramon's eyes. The former Alcalde jabbed one of the soldiers in the stomach. He was about to attack Mendoza, but Zorro suddenly stood between them.

"Alcalde, I don't think escape is your best option right now."

"You! You have always been a thorn in my side!"

Zorro smiled. "It's been fun while it lasted," he replied, punching him. Ramon went out like a light. Everyone cheered again. This was definitely a day to be remembered!

Zorro nodded at Cortez. "If you'll excuse me, Senor." He whistled for Toronado as he walked over to Victoria. "Would you like to accompany me, querida?"

She smiled. "Si! I would be happy to." Zorro saluted and they were off.

The people looked expectantly at their new Alcalde. "Lieutenant Sanchez, please see that Ramon is sent back to Spain in chains." Sanchez saluted and set to his task.

"People of Los Angeles! Gather your family and friends. There is to be a town meeting tomorrow afternoon. Sergeant, if you'll come with me."

"Si, Mi Alcalde!"

After things had settled down somewhat, Cortez took a walk through the pueblo, greeting people as they walked by. He finally spotted his good friend and headed over.

"Don Alejandro!"

The Cabarello grinned and shook his hand. "Don Pablo, it is very good to see you!"

"And you as well. I see you've survived Ramon's cruelty."

"There were days when I feared we would not." The two men went to the tavern for a cool drink. "Where is the lovely innkeeper you've told me so much about?"

Alejandro sat down and ordered two glasses of juice. "That's who Zorro rode off with."

Cortez nodded in understanding. "No doubt feeling free enough to tell her his identity. You know, Alejandro, he need not tell me who he is. I'd be just as content to have him help me now and then when things get too heavy for my soldiers."

Alejandro smiled and held up his glass. "If I were Zorro, I'd accept your offer!"


End file.
